Twins Love
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Dedicado para AnonimousReader98. Un fic pequeño fic sobre la relación de Linka con Lincoln. Advertencia de Loudcest.


**Twins Love:** **One Shot dedicado para AnonimousReader98 por su cumpleaños. Un pequeña historia de Loudcest y dulzura entre Lincoln y Linka. No soy dueño de TLH, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, solo busco entretener como objetivo.**

* * *

Eran como dos conejos enamorados, si podía decirse de esa manera, ya que por sus dientes y cabellos, blancos, daban una curiosa relación entre ambos, mientras que permanecían en la habitación del primero, tanto Linka como su hermano gemelo, Lincoln, pasaban las horas juntos, en especial cuando ella pedía para dormir a su lado por miedo, sobre todo con las películas de terror que veían junto con Lucy y las demás hermanas. Desde ese día fueron creando dicha unión, un lazo que no podía romperse, pero a la vez, nuevas emociones emergían dentro de ellos, como si fueran millones de chispazos o de una flor que estaba por nacer, lo cual llevaba a la siguiente parte de la historia: Una relación que pasaba a la hermandad, un nuevo nivel, por así decirlo, el cual estaba prohibido para todos ellos, sin embargo, las emociones no podían ser reprimidas ni controladas.

Y así fue como un día, ambos hermanos se hallaron solos en la Casa Loud, teniendo su momento a solas, disfrutando de la tranquilidad, pero esa fue la oportunidad para que pudieran tener su momento a solas, sin que nadie los molestara ni nada por el estilo.

Entre besos y sus manos que se divertían, recorriendo sus cuerpos, Linka no dejaba de acariciar los cabellos de su hermanito gemelo, Lincoln hacía lo mismo, podía sentir el calor de ella, sus latidos que aumentaban a más no poder, el "fuego" que ellos estaban creando y que no pensaba detenerse por nada en el Mundo, era algo único, mantenerlo vivo, que este jamás se apagara.

Los jadeos y la respiración acelerada, parecía todo un sueño, un momento que los dos no podían despertar, no querían salir, deseaban quedarse allí por un tiempo bastante largo, extenso, ese era su Paraíso, su "Edén", libre todas las molestias y personas que se metieran con sus vidas.

\- Linky, Linky, sí, sí.- Dijo Linka, mientras que su hermano la recostaba contra la cama y besaba su cuerpo, parte por parte, llegando hasta su pecho y de ahí subía hasta sus labios, sintiendo ese dulce sabor que tenía ella.

El chico se detuvo en esos momentos, dejando de besarla a la joven, le llamaba la atención ese "pedido", ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿acaso tenía un problema? ¿se había lastimado?. Miro a su alrededor, no habían tenido relaciones sexuales, estaban en ese "Primer Nivel del juego", pero no quería que ella saliera herida, así que comprobó todo a su alrededor.

\- ¿Estás bien, Linka? ¿Te ocurrió algo?.- Preguntó el albino a ella, mientras que paraba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama, mirando hacia la puerta, detenida, como si estuviera congelada en el Tiempo.- ¿Linka?.- Volvió a lanzar su pregunta a la chica.

No hubo respuesta, hasta que finalmente ella cayó a los pies del joven. Sintió las manos de Linka bajar y aferrarse a la espalda de su hermano albino, lo tomó como si fuera su muñeco, él era de ella, no iba a permitir que nadie se metiera con lo más preciado que tenía y toda aquella persona que coqueteara con Lincoln, terminaría recibiendo una paliza de parte de la albina, quien no dudaría en defender a su "territorio".

\- Linka, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hice daño?.- Preguntó nuevamente el albino a ella, pero en ese momento, la gemela se río.

\- Jejejeje, ay, Linky, tú siempre preocupándote por mí. Tranquilo, no pasó nada, solo quería tenerte más en mis manos.- Sostuvo la chica, mientras que se acercaba a sus labios, volviendo a repetir ese "mecanismo" de tomarlo y de ahí llevarlo hasta su merecido "destino".

Él la miró a los ojos: Era hermosa, esos cabellos, esa sonrisa tan dulce y tierna, su forma de ser y preocuparse por los demás, era como Leni, pero de cabellos blancos, esa era la diferencia que las separaba, pero desde hacía tiempo que ambos habían entablado esa relación, esa "unión" entre ambos, sobre todo cuando quedaron solos y pensaron qué hacer, cómo matar el Tiempo para no aburrirse al respecto.

\- ¿Crees que esté bien por lo que estamos haciendo?.- Preguntó Lincoln, con dudas.

\- No, no lo está, pero ¿qué importa?. Es nuestro amor, ¿no?.- Quiso saber Linka al respecto.

\- Tienes razón, mientras que lo mantengamos en secreto, nadie lo sabrá.- Sostuvo el albino, quien volvió a los brazos de la chica y ella lo volvió a besar tiernamente los labios, sin temor a nada ni nadie.

Lo admitía: Ella estaba en lo cierto, mientras que lo mantuvieran en secreto, bajo siete llaves y sin que nadie se enterara, todo estaría bien, no habría nada de qué preocuparse, solamente tenían que permanecer "normales", en el sentido de no llamar la atención de nadie, ni siquiera de sus amigos, ya que la mínima sospecha, llevaría a un colapso y humillación mucho peor.

\- Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, hermanito.- Sostuvo Linka, mientras que lo besaba nuevamente en los labios, sin soltarse por ningún momento de él.

\- Siempre estaré contigo, no importa lo que pase, yo soy tuyo, hermanita, Mi Linda Conejita.- Sentenció el chico, quien la tomó en sus brazos, recostándola contra su pecho y ambos sintieron el latido de sus corazones, fusionándose, uniéndose por completo en un amor que era como una montaña rusa y en la cual ellos dos estaban subidos a la misma.

Pronto, ambos gemelos se dieron un nuevo y tierno beso en los labios, para después quedarse dormidos en la cama de Lincoln, aprovechando la calma que había, antes de que volviera la familia al lugar.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Pequeño pero dulce y tierno One Shot de TLH, ésta vez involucrando a Linka-Lincoln. Espero que les guste esta pequeña obra y nos estamos viendo.**

 **Por otro lado, sé que había dicho que subiría la secuela de "12:00 AM", el One-Shot que hice de Chunk-Luna, pero éste tendrá que esperar hasta Septiembre, mes en el que lo publiqué; pido perdón, pero no llego con los tiempos.**

 **Y por último, dedico este trabajo para AnonimousReader98, espero que disfrutes de esta pequeña historia, Camarada, muchas gracias por toda la ayuda, en especial con los Especiales como Navidad, Año Nuevo, San Valentín y el "Road Loud Trip". Que la pases bien en tu día.**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, AnonimousReader98!**


End file.
